


Happy Birthday, Ja?

by Syrus



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus/pseuds/Syrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Klavier just wants Apollo to know the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Ja?

** Happy Birthday, Ja? **

 

            “Hello?”

 

Klavier was taking a break from finishing up his court documents by strumming out a new song idea on his guitar when his phone rang.

 

“Hello, Herr Wright.  How are you and the pretty fraulein?” Klavier spoke in his usual confident and slick tone, a tiny smile coming to his face.

 

Klavier nodded along with whatever Phoenix told him, the smile staying on his face, until his mouth suddenly dropped open in shock.

 

            “What?  Why, Herr Forehead never told me!” Klavier said in surprise, his smile slowly returning, “Yes, yes…I know.  I do have to rectify this situation.  Don’t worry…Just leave this up to me.”

 

Klavier said goodbye to Phoenix, and the grin on his face grew.  After putting away his guitar, he picked up the phone again.  He had to make calls to clear his schedule for the coming Saturday.

 

Saturday would be quite an important day in Klavier’s book.  Not only not only did he find out it was the day of Apollo Justice’s twenty third birthday, but he decided it would be the day he’d finally reveal to Apollo what was in his heart.

 

            _Let’s just see Herr Forehead try to resist me._ Klavier thought as he smiled to himself.

 

* * *

 

Apollo couldn’t believe that Mr. Wright had called him into work on a Saturday.  A Saturday, of all days!  I mean, were the court documents really _that_ important?  And it definitely wasn’t just a regular Saturday…it was his birthday.

 

            _But I guess it’s not Mr. Wright’s fault_ … _it’s not like I told him or anything._ Apollo thought with a sigh, deciding not to tell Mr. Wright and Trucy about his birthday since he was afraid they would make a bigger deal over it than he thought was necessary.

 

Well, Trucy would anyway.  Mr. Wright would probably be as dispassionate as ever.  This got Apollo thinking about the days when Mr. Wright was a famous lawyer.  He would see him on tv and he felt so inspired by him, it made him choose his career path at the young age of fourteen, so when he met him again as an adult, he felt just a little let down. 

 

            _Not that I was ever that close with him, but Mr. Wright just isn’t the person he used to be._ Apollo thought a little sadly.

 

But he shook his head to dispel those thoughts.  He knew that anyone who went through what Mr. Wright did wouldn’t be the same anymore either.  Not only did have to deal with unfairly losing his attorney’s badge, he had to take care of a young girl in this bad time as well.  So, even if Mr. Wright seemed lackadaisical and uninterested in most things, Apollo had to admire his strength in not falling apart when most others would have. 

 

Finishing the last bit of paperwork he had come in to do, his eyes fell on a picture he, Mr. Wright, Trucy, and Mr. Gavin took at a solo concert Mr. Gavin had performed just a few months ago.  He walked over to the picture and picked it up to look at a little closer.  Prosecutor Gavin was definitely another man he thought deserved his respect, because in spite of his eccentric ways, he was a man firm in his morals and finding the truth.

 

Examining Gavin closer, Apollo decided that he really did look happier in these last few months than he did when he first met him, with the truth about his brother and his unintentional involvement with Mr. Wright’s disbarment finally being cleared up.  It wasn’t only that which Apollo noticed about him.

 

Apollo only saw flashes of it, this serious, shy, vulnerable side to him underneath all the bravado, and he liked that.  It proved to Apollo that the rockstar was a real person rather than some sort of exaggerated caricature.  He knew the pain of his brother’s betrayal must have run deep, and sometimes Apollo wished Mr. Gavin would talk about it with him because Kristoph Gavin betrayed him too.  Maybe it wasn’t to the degree that he misled and betrayed his brother, but he was still used as well.

 

            _I hope he’s doing okay…_ Apollo thought, setting the picture down.

 

Another thing that Apollo realized was that his feelings about Prosecutor Gavin had changed.  He wasn’t quite sure how exactly, but one thing he was sure of was that he was a man he could trust.  And, as hard pressed as he was to admit it, in instances that increased over time, he actually enjoyed the prosecutor’s company, even with all the teasing he endured. 

 

            Smiling softly to himself Apollo thought, _He’s really not such a bad person at all._

 

While he had initially agreed with Detective Skye about Mr. Gavin being a “glimmerous fop,” as she put it, he’d grown to see his appeal to his fans.  He’d always thought him to be a little cool, even if he’d never tell that to anyone, but now that he’d gotten to know him better, he saw that Klavier wasn’t as self centered or vain as he thought before.  He was kind, and he really was a good looking man.

 

Apollo suddenly began to blush when the thought of Klavier’s good looks.

           

            _I mean…just because I’m acknowledging the fact that he’s a good looking man doesn’t_ mean _anything…I mean…I’m…only stating the obvious…_ Apollo quickly cut this line of thought, just embarrassing himself further.

 

He was just so glad that no one else could hear his thoughts.  Suddenly there was a knock at the door of the office.  Apollo went to answer, sincerely hoping that no one would need defending on a weekend.  He was quite surprised to find that it was none other than the man that was just on his mind at the door.

 

            Blushing, he spoke nervously, “Ahh, Prosecutor Gavin.  What are you doing here?”

 

            With a sly smirk on his face, Klavier replied in a tone as smooth as ever, “Do I really need a reason to visit a friend, Herr Forehead?  But anyway, you’ll be coming with me now.”

 

            “W-what?  B-but I have some court papers I came in to finish — ” Apollo began protesting, wondering what sort of trouble Klavier would end up getting them in if he went, but he was quickly cut off.

 

            “Lighten up, ja?  You’re the only person that I know who’d _want_ to do work on their birthday.  Now come on, let me take you some place nice.” Klavier said, his grin growing as he saw how flustered Apollo seemed to be getting.

 

For just a moment, Apollo was silent.  How did Klavier find out about his birthday?  His blush also wasn’t helped with the way Klavier was smiling at him either.

 

            “How did you find out about my birthday?” Apollo asked in confusion and a bit of suspicion.

 

            “Naturally Herr Wright and Fraulein Trucy told me.  You should have known that you couldn’t have hidden it from them.” Klavier said, amusement lacing his tone.

 

            Letting out a small breath of defeat, he said, “I really should have known better.”  
  
After silently considering what possibly could be planned that had Klavier involved, he started getting nervous.  Whatever it was probably involved loud music and crowded places, and personally Apollo just wanted to take it easy and relax on his birthday, preferring that to feeling boxed in and losing his hearing temporarily.

 

            “So where exactly are you taking me?” Apollo asked with small pout on his face, his arms crossed in suspicion.

 

            Klavier made a small sound that indicated his silence and explained, “Now, now.  My lips are sealed.  It is supposed to be a surprise!”

 

            _Oh great, I can just imagine what this surprise is going to be…_ Apollo thought, feeling a bit exasperated.

 

But deep down, he did feel a little glad that he’d be spending some time with Klavier on his birthday, even if it most likely wouldn’t be at an activity of his choice.  His thoughts were abruptly cut off when he realized Klavier had gone silent and was studying him closely.

 

Apollo suddenly felt awkward under Klavier’s gaze and he began to blush, but Klavier didn’t stop looking.  When Apollo almost couldn’t take it anymore, the prosecutor approached him slowly.  Before Apollo could even sputter to ask what he was up to, his hands were brushing against his neck.

 

His face got very red, and his mouth opened to say something in confusion, but he quickly realized that Klavier seemed to be after his tie.  Dumb struck for a moment, he allowed Klavier to undo and remove the tie from his neck.  The prosecutor then flashed him a smile that made butterflies flutter in his stomach and then he spoke.

 

“This would be most suitable to use as a blindfold, ja?  I want this to be a complete surprise.  And taking that tie off will help you relax more.” Klavier gave him a little wink, and then stepped behind him to fasten the tie around his eyes.

 

“You know I’m just going to look weird going around with a tie blindfold, don’t you?” Apollo said, sounding just a little put out as his world went dark.

 

“Not much weirder than you usually look with your strange hairstyle, Herr Forehead.” Klavier replied, sounding thoroughly amused.

 

“I like my hair.” Apollo said, his tone turning just a bit grumpy.

 

Klavier apparently found the look on Apollo’s face funny, laughing as he gently took a hold of his shoulders to lead him outside of the office.  As they walked out, Klavier took the keys from Apollo and locked the place up, then he continued to lead him outside of the building.

 

            After walking for a short bit, Klavier stopped Apollo from walking and said, “Now we’re going to get on my ride.  Here, put this on.”  
  
Apollo could feel a helmet in his hands.

 

            “Y-your ride?!  You don’t mean t-that motorcycle, do you?” he asked nervously, not exactly wanting to ride on that thing, especially being blindfolded.

 

            “It’s very safe.” Klavier said, helping Apollo to get the helmet on securely.  
  
Apollo wasn’t exactly convinced, but it appeared he had little choice in the matter.  After a moment, Klavier helped him get on the bike.

 

            Then Klavier joined him, and said in a slight teasing tone, “Hold on tight!”

 

Rides on the “hog,” as Klavier liked to refer to it, made Apollo uneasy, the fast speed Klavier liked to travel at always made his stomach do flips.  This time was no different, and as a result, Apollo clung to him for dear life as they made their way along.  Even if he would never admit it, Apollo had to say it wasn’t so bad being close to him as they made their way to wherever they were headed.  He kept waiting to hear crowds or something of the like as they made their trip, but the only thing he heard was the wind rushing by them during their ride. 

 

Finally he got curious and he just had to ask, yelling over the wind, “Where exactly are we going?”

 

            “Surprise, Forehead!  You will find out when we get there.” Klavier replied simply, sounding thoroughly amused.

 

So Apollo had no choice but to hang on until he felt the bike slowly coming to a stop and heard Klavier cut the engine.  He couldn’t hear a thing around, everything seeming much too quiet and calm for a place Klavier would bring him to, so Apollo felt just a bit confused.  The prosecutor then helped Apollo off of the bike, helping him remove the helmet, then finally removing the blindfold.

 

            “Here we are.” Klavier said with a smile, stowing away the helmets and picking up a basket that Apollo now saw was also attached to the back of the bike.

 

Then he took a look around to figure out where they were.  To his surprise, they seemed to be in a park.  Not at a club or a concert or anywhere remotely crowded or loud.  A serene park.  Apollo looked at Klavier and gave him a small but genuine smile. 

 

“This place is really nice.” Apollo finally commented after he took in the scenery of the park, “So, will Mr. Wright and Trucy be joining us?”

 

“Ahh…” Klavier seemed to say in surprise at first, but then he continued in his smooth tone, “It is just you and me, Herr Forehead.”

 

If Apollo wasn’t mistaken, he was certain that Klavier sounded nervous when he told him that it would just be them on this picnic.  This observation suddenly made him feel a bit nervous.

 

            _What is wrong with me?  There’s no reason to feel nervous about going somewhere on my birthday with a friend.  Even if the somewhere is romantic and we’re completely alone, and the friend being one that I’m vaguely attracted to…_ Apollo quickly stopped his thoughts, not exactly liking the direction they were going.

 

He just barely resisted the urge to smack himself on the forehead for thinking those things, his face reddening.  He was _really_ glad no one else could hear his thoughts.

 

            “Oh.  Okay…” he replied, his voice coming out sounding much more hesitant than he’d have wanted.

 

In such a quiet and calm atmosphere, Apollo really didn’t mind spending a bit of time with Klavier, feeling like he might really get to know him that way, the prosecutor’s “glimmerous fop” persona getting a chance to take a rest.

 

            Klavier led him over to a spot near the lake in this park, and then asked, “So, Forehead…how do you like this spot?”

 

            “Oh, it’s fine.” Apollo said, taking a look out over the small lake, deciding then that he was happy that Klavier brought him here.

 

Klavier opened the basket and inside he pulled out a blanket for them to sit on, spreading it out and taking a seat, patting a spot next to him for Apollo to sit.  This made Apollo just a little more nervous for some strange reason, but he took the seat nonetheless.

 

            After sitting silently beside Klavier for a few moments, Apollo chuckled and said, “I really thought you were going to bring me to some sort of club or concert.”

 

            A big smirk came to Klavier’s face as he replied, “You completely underestimate my perceptive abilities, Forehead.  Over all this time I’ve taken you and Fraulein Trucy around, I’ve picked up that clubs or concerts are not your activity of choice.  So, for your birthday, I figured that none of those places would be suitable.”

 

            Apollo just smiled in response and then went back to taking in the silent scenery. 

 

Klavier’s heart skipped a beat at the smile and he suddenly felt more nervous, working up the courage to tell Apollo how he felt, though he hid it well on the outside.  Being a rock star and a prosecutor taught him to keep his true feelings and thoughts to himself in favor of what feelings were best to be portrayed for the situation, so he was now finding it difficult to open up and frankly state how he was feeling. 

 

            So he surprised himself when he spoke to disrupt the silence, “When I was small, my brother used to take me to a park like this that was by our home to feed the ducks.”

 

            Apollo was surprised at the sudden sharing of a personal memory like that, and he said, “Really?  That’s nice.”

 

He kept to himself the thought that if Kristoph could have done something so loving and tender with Klavier when they were younger, how could he have turned out the way he did in the end?  If he cared so much for Klavier in the past, how could he have betrayed him so fully? 

 

Apollo wished he had the answers to those questions, knowing that Klavier must be in a lot of pain over them.  He finally looked over at the prosecutor again and saw that he was no longer smiling and just looking out over the lake in a melancholy, contemplative way.

 

            “Hey…you know, none of it was your fault.  Whatever he did, that was only his decision.” Apollo suddenly said, wanting to say something that would ease his friend’s pain.

 

This caused Klavier to look at Apollo in surprise, and then a look of pain flashed over his face.

 

            “I helped him set up an innocent man.  That hardly makes me any better.” Klavier said as he broke eye contact with Apollo and directed his eyes to the ground.

 

            “But you didn’t know that Mr. Wright was innocent.  You just did what you thought was right.” Apollo said, not wanting to give up his position on the fact that Klavier was a good man.

 

Klavier said nothing for a few long moments, and then he finally looked back up into Apollo’s eyes.  A sad grin was just touching his lips.

 

“Thank you…Apollo.” He said softly, the look in his eyes turning a little shy as he called the defense attorney by his first name for the first time.

 

Apollo smiled back, and something about the tender look on Klavier’s face made him reach out and put his hand on top of the prosecutor’s.  The surprise was clear on Klavier’s face, but Apollo let out the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding when the prosecutor didn’t pull his hand away.

 

And then without thinking, Apollo quickly leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Klavier’s lips.  He didn’t even think about what he was doing, he just went along with what he was feeling.  He wanted to see Klavier really smiling again, and he was determined to make it happen himself. 

 

When Apollo finally pulled back, Klavier’s face looked surprised, but his eyes were undeniably more happy than Apollo had seen them in a long time.

 

“Apollo…how long have you felt this way?” Klavier said in an uncharacteristically quiet tone.

 

“I…don’t know.” Apollo said, sounding just a little embarrassed, and then he smiled, “…but I do know that this was one of the best birthdays that I’ve ever had.”

 

Hearing this, Klavier felt as though a huge weight was lifted off of him, and he gave Apollo a bright grin and enveloped him into a warm embrace.

 

“I love you, Apollo.”

 

Snuggling back, Apollo sighed and replied, “I love you, too.”


End file.
